


Derailed

by Selly_Ripley



Category: Robot Trains (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly_Ripley/pseuds/Selly_Ripley
Summary: Before Kay, Alf, Selly and Duck were the strong leaders we know them as today, they were college students studying at the university in Area V. Kay takes a diversion from his studies to try to enlist his friends' help uncovering a lost civilization that he believes is still thriving buried under the ice in Area V. Will he uncover what he's looking for? And what is the meaning of Stella's newest, mysterious prophecy?
Kudos: 5





	1. The Search for a Lost Civilization

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Other World, featured in the "Another World!" episode where Duck winds up becoming the leader.

“But what if I’m right?” Said Kay. Can you imagine if there’s an ancient civilization still living there, buried under the ice? Wouldn’t that be incredible? Wouldn’t it be amazing to meet the trains that live there?”

Kay, Duck and Alf sat at a table in the crowded café. Nearby tables hosted their fellow students from the nearby university, working diligently on their studies. Banya, the café owner, worked tirelessly, running up and down the tracks leading from behind the counter to each table, with coffees and hot chocolates to warm the students against Area V’s unforgivingly cold climate.

“Come on Kay. This is a really foolish idea.” Said Alf. “You could get hurt plus, I’m pretty sure you’ll get in big trouble if you get caught.”  
“I think it’s a neat idea, Kay.” Said Duck. “I’ll help you!”

“Thanks Duck!” Said Kay. “But Alf, we could really use your help. I’ve cleared away most of the snow, but it isn’t going to be easy to dig through the ice.”  
“I’d rather just focus on staying out of trouble and passing my exams.” Said Alf, picking up his book and attempting to return to his studies.  
Janne, who had been listening in from a near-by table, spoke up. “Kay, as much as I admire your ambition, as a future gatekeeper, I’m going to have to advise against it. Unauthorized access to unexplored locations definitely isn’t safe.”

Alf jumped at this newest opportunity to postpone is less than engaging reading assignment and looked up from his book again. “Janne, you’re studying to be a gatekeeper!?”

“Why do you sound so surprised!?” Asked Jan, with indignation in her voice.

“I guess I assumed you were going into culinary or maybe gardening… It’s just…I would expect a gatekeeper to be someone strong…and tough. You know, like Commandant or Mikhail…”

“Hmph.” Said Jan. “I think you need a refresher on Professor Hussar’s lesson on what you make of yourself when you _ass_ ume. And for your information, I _am_ strong and tough.”

Selly put her book down and piped up from a nearby table. “I’d love for you to be the gatekeeper for _my_ area, Jan. If I ever get to be in charge of an area, that is. I think you’d do a great job.”

“Thanks Selly.” Said Janne. “At least you and Professor Victor have faith in me.”

“I have faith in you too!” Said Kay “I think you’d make a great gatekeeper. But Jan, as a future gatekeeper, wouldn’t you want to know if there’s a lost city buried under the ice here in Area V? Wouldn’t knowledge like that be an important security matter?”

“Kay, what makes you think there’s an ancient civilization buried out there anyway? How would they survive being buried under all that ice for so long?” Asked Jan.

“Professor Lazar said that area V used to be inhabited by an advanced civilization with vastly superior technology. And, when I was out running early the other morning, in the snow field behind the university, I found a strange structure sticking up from the snow. I have a feeling it’s the top of a building from the ancient civilization professor Lazar was talking about. And, if their technology was really as advanced as he says, maybe they haven’t disappeared at all.”

“Professor Lazar!?” Said Alf. “He needs to just stick to physics, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s full of half-baked theories.”

“Come on Alf, are you with us or not?” Asked Kay. “I mean, Duck and I can probably handle the situation ourselves but… we could use a little help from someone who knows his way around ice.”

“Alright fine, I’ll come with you. But only because otherwise, you’re probably going to get yourselves killed.”  
“Great! I’ll meet you outside the dorms tonight, at sunset.” Said Kay.

Kay, Duck and Alf carried flashlights and tools with them as Kay lead them towards the spot where He’d found the mysterious structure.  
It looked like the top of a large grey smoke stack about 10 feet across. Kay had already cleared much of the snow from around it, revealing a floor of solid ice under the snow. The structure protruded up through the ice about three feet.

“Alright,” Said Alf. “This could be dangerous. If the ice gives way we could fall through and we don’t know how far down it goes. We have to anchor ourselves before we start digging.”

Alf used a rope to make some makeshift harnesses for each of them and anchored the rope to the ice a good distance away, then he began chipping away at the ice beside the structure. Soon, he had chipped all the way through the ice, which turned out to be about two feet thick. The moment the ice was finally pierced, a rush of air briefly blew out of the now uncovered chamber as the pressure equalized with the outside world.

Alf kept chipping at the hole next to the structure until it was big enough for someone to easily fit through.  
Alf shined his flashlight down along the side of the structure. It looked like a about a four storey drop, leading to a flat, grey concrete surface, of a material similar to the smoke stack.

“Uh…guys…It looks pretty far down. And it’s completely dark down there. I’m pretty sure there isn’t any lost civilization.”  
“Well, _someone_ had to have built this thing. And, it’s night time, everyone could be sleeping. Alf, let me use your rope to rappel down and check it out. ”  
“I’ll go with you Kay!” Said Duck.

“Well, it’s too dangerous for us all to go,” Said Kay “and since it was my idea to come, it isn’t fair to put you guys in any unnecessary danger.”  
“Kay, are you out of your mind!? You’re not even built for climbing.”

“Well, it’s concrete, not rock or ice, it shouldn’t be too difficult. Besides, it would be safer if you guys wait up here so you can keep an eye on the rope and help pull me back up if need be. We can keep a communication line open and I’ll let you know what I find.”  
Carefully, Kay began the descent down into the newly uncovered ice cavern.

Meanwhile at Stella’s base, Jan and Stella talked by the fire, surrounded by opulent curtains and velvety cushions. Janne often spent her evenings visiting Stella to listen to her stories and guidance.

“Stella,” She asked. “Do you think I’ll make a good gatekeeper?”  
“Well,” Said Stella. “If that’s your goal, we can consult the stars and see what you would need to do to achieve it.”  
They approached Stella’s crystal ball and sat on either side of it. Stella stared intently into it, at the image of the stars projected inside.

“Hmm.” Said Stella “That’s strange.”

“What is it?” Asked Janne.

“Remember,” Said Stella. “An individual’s fate is always intertwined with that of others. …I see that some significant figures in your life are going through a very pivotal moment… _right now_ …” Concern began to grow in her voice. “It’s Kay…”

“ _Kay_ will be a significant figure in my life?” Janne asked with hope in her voice. 

Stella remained transfixed on the crystal ball and said “His life may be about to dramatically shift course. And Duck’s as well.”

Janne’s eyes widened and she was gripped with guilt over keeping Kay’s reckless plan a secret. “Could they be in danger?” Asked Janne.

“Very likely.” Said Stella, with growing urgency. “All I know is…at this very moment, their lives are at a sort of junction, like a switch point where two rail road tracks diverge. Whatever happens next will irrevocably shape the rest of their lives.”  
Janne gasped and said “I think there’s something I’d better tell you.”


	2. New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collegiate Kay explores beneath the ice in Area V while Alf and Duck keep in radio contact from the surface. But, is Kay's new discovery dangerous? And will Stella intervene before the pivotal moment foretold in her prophecy?

Kay reached the bottom of the smoke stack and shined his flashlight around. He appeared to be on the roof of a building. He could see a few other buildings nearby. It was like a small city with walls of ice at the outskirts and a sky made of ice above. 

“I’m on the roof of some kind of building.” Kay said over the comm system. “I’m going to undo the rope and take a look around.”

“Be careful, Kay!” he heard Duck radio back. 

The handrails of a fire-escape ladder peaked up over the edge of the roof at one end of the building. Kay slipped the rope harness off and approached the ladder. It seemed sturdy enough. He climbed down the roughly four story building and slowly cast the beam of his flashlight over his surroundings. The nearby buildings were boxy and plain in tan and grey hues punctuated with broken, dust covered windows. A strange, flat road with no train tracks lay between the buildings. 

“There are a few buildings down here!” Radioed Kay “But, they’re kind of in disrepair and they look really old.” 

Alf replied over the comm, “Wow! Cool! You really did find some kind of archaeological site down there! But, it sounds like it’s abandoned.” 

Not quite as enthused about the possibility of an abandoned archaeological site as Alf, and not ready to give up hope on the possibility of meeting living members of a lost society Kay called out “Hello?” 

He caught a glimpse of movement in the distance and turned towards it. A beam of light shined back at him. “I see someone!” Kay radioed.

“Uhh…maybe just come back up…and we’ll bring more people to investigate tomorrow…in the daytime.” Said Alf. 

Standing a short distance away across the strange black road, Kay saw a figure, shining a light towards him. He waved enthusiastically and, despite his vision being obscured by the brightness of the stranger’s flashlight, he saw the stranger return the gesture. 

He supposed anyone living in this cold and dreary world of perpetual night under the ice would probably be happy to make contact with the outside world. “Hey!” Shouted Kay. He tried to think of what he would want to hear from a weird being who had just emerged from the sky. A line from his most recent movie night with Duck, Alf and Selly came to mind. 

“Uh...I come in peace.” He called out.

“Are you serious right now?” Said Alf incredulously. 

“Is there really someone down there!?” Said Duck. 

Kay approached the figure and soon realized… it was a reflection. In a huge mirror, about 15 feet across. The mirror was set within in a large grey arch shaped structure. The mirror and the arch that contained it seemed to be stuck to a wall of ice. 

The immaculate mirror stood in stark contrast to the blue-white clouded, crystalline ice surrounding it. The pristine surface of the mirror had no frost, no dust, not a single line or scratch, and produced an uncannily limpid reflection. 

Kay stood in front of the mirror and halfheartedly gave another wave, letting out a little chuckle. 

“Never mind.” Said Kay. It’s just some weird mirror. Things are kind of disorienting down here.” 

Kay turned and walked back towards the building he’d climbed down from, feeling a little uneasy and not wanting to wander too far from the way out. He found a door to the building and entered. 

“I’m going to go into the building.” Kay said. 

Kay entered the building and walked down a long corridor. Everything was dusty and appeared long abandoned. Strangely, there were no train tracks at all in the floor, nor any evidence of them having been there. The doors to some rooms which appeared to be offices hung open. Inside Kay spotted desks, papers strewn about, disused desktop computers, and whiteboards with writing and diagrams scrawled on them. 

Along one wall of the corridor, he discovered an observation window overlooking a large room on a lower level. Kay shined his flashlight through the Plexiglas. Loose wires hung in long loops from the ceiling. Complicated looking articulated mechanical arms also extended from the ceiling. What appeared to be a broken processor chassis dangled by a couple of wires. Bulky computational machinery covered with buttons, dials and screens lay buried in a thin layer of dust. 

This place was starting to give Kay the creeps and he was becoming resigned to the idea that there was no one living here any longer. He considered turning back. After all, he would need to return to the tracks to recharge soon. But the discovery was still too compelling for him to just return home and go to sleep just yet. He decided to investigate just a little further. 

Kay came to a heavy door at the end of the corridor. The door was bolted shut but one side was off its hinges so Kay pulled it aside and entered the large, dark room. He shined his flashlight upwards and the beam fell on a black orb perched atop a pole. He took a few steps towards it, stepping on something in the floor which made a “click” sound. 

A low ominous buzzing started from somewhere. The orb started to take on a reddish hue which gradually grew brighter as the buzzing intensified. 

Kay radioed up to Duck and Alf

“Woah. Something really weird is happening in here guys.” 

Suddenly, a red lightning bolt lashed out from the orb. 

_Zzt!_

///

Duck and Alf waited impatiently and anxiously on the surface as Kay delivered vague descriptions of the bizarre sights he encountered. 

Suddenly they heard Kay scream then static and silence. 

"Hello? Kay? Are you alright?" Alf radioed urgently. No response. 

“Oh no! Kay!” Shouted Duck. 

“We have to get help!” Declared Alf. 

“Kay may not have time to wait!” shouted Duck, and started to climb down the smoke stack using the rope that Kay had left behind. 

“Duck! Wait! It’s too dangerous!” Alf called, exasperated. Duck ignored him and climbed down as quickly as he could. 

After reaching the roof top, he retraced the route into the building, as Kay had described. 

Once inside he heard a strange low buzzing noise. He ran down the corridor towards the source of the sound, and entered the room with the broken door at the end of the hall. 

He shined his flashlight around the room and spotted Kay lying unconscious on the floor. 

“Kay!” he shouted, and ran to his best friend. He shook Kay by the shoulder and shouted “Wake up! What happened!?” 

Kay groggily opened his eyes and as his vision adjusted to the pitch darkness, he was barely able to make out Duck's form. “Duck…?” He said quietly, in a daze. 

Kay’s attention suddenly shifted to a spot over Duck’s shoulder as the orb again began to take shape against the darkness, taking on a slowly intensifying red hue. Kay snapped awake and shouted “Duck, look out!” 

He jumped up and knocked Duck into a seated position on the floor, pushing him out of the way of the next lightning bolt and barely dodging the second bolt himself. 

_Zzt!_

The lightning bolt struck the floor where the pair had been a moment before. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Kay shouted. 

He grabbed Duck’s hand and pulled him up. They ran back down the corridor and out of the building.

They scrambled back up to the roof, and climbed up along the smoke stack. When they emerged from the hole in the ice, they were surprised to be met by not only Alf but also Stella, Janne, and a very angry looking Victor. 

///

They followed Victor away from the barren snow field back towards the residential portion of Area V. Victor decided that, in light of Kay’s run-in with the strange lightning bolt, it would be prudent for him to get checked for injuries. 

Alf and Duck returned to the tracks and Kay trudged alongside them. Janne, Duck, Kay and Alf followed behind Victor, dejectedly listening to his lecturing, while Stella followed at the back of the group.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!?” Demanded Victor, “You could have been seriously hurt, or worse!” 

“I’m sorry,” Said Kay “It was all my idea. I didn’t mean to put anyone in danger.”

“And Janne,” Said Victor. “You did the right thing by coming forward but you should have done so much sooner. You all should realize that if you care about your friends, you should look out for their best interests, even if it means not always going along with their ideas.” 

Janne pulled up alongside Kay and whispered “I’m sorry Kay. I wasn’t going to tell. It was Stella. She somehow knew you guys were up to something and said that something bad was going to happen to you and Duck if somebody didn’t do something. That’s the only reason I told.”

“Woah! That’s wild!” Said Kay “Don’t worry, Janne. I don’t blame you.” 

Stella suddenly interjected “I’m relieved to see that you’re all okay.” 

“Kay, I’m going to introduce you to Dr. Rocío, she’ll be able to check you for injuries.” Said Victor. 

Victor lead them up the tracks to a house painted in light shades of green and blue. Just as Victor was about to knock, the door opened. A train painted in the same alternating sea-foam green and turquoise blue color-combination as the house took stock of the group from the doorway.

She said. “I’ve been expecting you.” 

Surprised, the students in the group all silently wondered if she was another oracle, like Stella. 

“How did you know we were coming?” Asked Victor, a little surprised himself. 

She spoke slowly and with a bit of effort, in a voice that sounded aged. 

“Well, earlier today one of my students, who shall remain nameless, told me that a group of freshman was planning an ill-advised adventure. The results of which I was pretty sure would land them here afterward. Come in.” 

She backed up and turned around on the tracks. The group followed her into her spacious home. A blue heart with a green plus sign or medical cross was visible painted on her side. 

“Well Rocío, if you knew about it, why didn’t you do anything to try to stop them?” Asked Victor. 

“The day young people stop doing stupid, brave things, is the day the world stops turning. Now, which of you were brave and stupid enough to wind up needing medical attention?” Asked Dr. Rocío. 

All eyes fell on a slightly embarrassed Kay.   
Dr. Rocío listened to Kay’s explanation of what happened with the strange orb and the red lightning bolt. 

She then turned to a previously unnoticed small green and blue cube in the corner and called "Mia!" The cube sprung to life, sprouting wheels and uncoiling a tail-like like antenna from around itself. “Mia?” said the miniature bot. 

“Mia, scan this gentleman for injuries.” Said Dr. Rocío. Mia dutifully projected a scanning beam and ran it over Kay from top to bottom. 

“You have minor injuries, mostly resulting from the fall. Your communication system was damaged but that can be easily fixed. You’re also fully charged, just slightly beyond what’s normally considered maximum capacity. That lightning bolt apparently topped up your energy reserves. 

It’s just a little above the normal range, so there’s no harm in it. However, you probably wouldn’t have been able to withstand a second jolt. That’s probably why you fell unconscious – your engine slowed down in an effort to stop you absorbing a dangerously high amount of energy.”

Slowly, and seemingly with great effort, Dr. Rocío transformed into robot mode and began to repair Kay’s minor injuries. 

“It’s a good thing Duck was there to wake you up,” Said Victor, “Or things could have turned out worse.” 

“That’s what friends are for.” Said the doctor. “I’m sure it won’t be your last misadventure together.”

Victor seemed deferential to the elderly doctor and disinclined to contradict her. 

Dr. Rocío set down a wrench on a nearby table and said “Alright, Mia, you can go back to sleep now. I’ll be joining you shortly.” "Mia." Said Mia contentedly and returned to her corner. She wrapped her antennae around herself and retracted her wheels. When she closed her eyes, they seemed to disappear and she once again appeared to be a seamless cube. 

Then Dr. Rocío said to Kay “Alright, you’re good to go. Just… try not to need any more patching up before the end of the semester. By then I’ll be retired.”

The group filed out of Dr. Rocío’s house. The doctor’s forgiving attitude seemed to soften Victor’s anger a bit. “At some point, we will have to look into excavating these ruins you uncovered, Kay. But we’ll do it in the _daytime_ , with an experienced and well-equipped team.” He then encouraged everyone to return to their dorms and refrain from any more excitement for the evening. 

Stella returned to her base and Janne headed off towards the gatekeeper college dormitory.

Kay, Alf and Duck chatted on their way back to the dorms. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright but I think that’ll be the last time I let you talk me into something like that.” Said Alf. 

“Yeah,” Said Kay, “I guess in the future I’ll be a lot more cautious about rushing into danger.” Said Kay, “Especially if it puts my friends at risk. By the way, thank you Duck! I’m sorry for all the trouble I put you through!” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Said Duck, “You heard what the doctor said, ‘That’s what friends are for.’ Besides, even though you didn’t find a still living civilization, you did make an important archaeological discovery! Don’t you think it’d be interesting to learn more about whoever _used_ to live there? And their technology? I wonder if I could be allowed to join the excavation team for extra credit or something.”

“Haha, I guess it _could_ be interesting but… an abandoned place full of broken down computers and machines is just…a little spooky for my taste. Especially one that has dangerous tech lying around.” Said Kay.


	3. Duck: Historian, Scientist, Inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kay's excursion into an ancient historical site failed to turn up a still thriving society, Duck takes a keen interest in the ancient ruins. What new scientific discoveries can be made by studying the lost technologies of the distant past? And, is the site really as lifeless as originally thought?

Kay walked into the old classroom that served as Duck’s workspace. The room was cluttered with disassembled pieces of ancient technology and partially finished projects Duck was working on. Among the clutter, Becky looked on as Duck and Selly stood scrutinizing a screen that displayed an image of Duck’s engine. 

Great care and effort had been taken to safely excavate the ruins Kay had discovered. With the ceiling of ice chipped away and removed, the site now lay at the center of an icy crater with long sloped walls. Tracks were installed for easier access. The site consisted of a handful of buildings and structures that seemed to be remnants of a long abandoned research laboratory of some sort. 

No one had taken as keen an interest in the ancient technology within the buildings as Duck. Duck made regular trips to the site, examining and bringing back bits of the mysterious ancient tech. 

Duck had been given his own space at the university, this old classroom, to store and research pieces of technology recovered from the dig site. He centered his studies around investigating the technologies and the records that had been unearthed at the site. 

Painstakingly deciphering degraded notes and piecing together broken bits of machinery, Duck learned everything he could about scientific projects and theories that had until now been lost to the ages. He also built upon his findings using modern scientific knowledge. 

Selly sometimes joined Duck in his workspace to collaborate on projects with him. 

“Hey, what are you two geniuses up to now?” Asked Kay. 

“Kay!” Exclaimed Duck happily. And took a step towards his friend. 

He inadvertently stepped on a motorized board with wheels affixed to the bottom and began to careen out of control. 

As Duck struggled to balance himself, the board seemed to attempt to respond to and compensate for his movements leading to an unintentionally spectacular display of stunts, as the board raced around the perimeter of the room and partly up the wall, culminating in a magnificent flip before throwing Duck to the floor. 

Kay gaped at the scene, simultaneously concerned and impressed. 

“Oof.” Said the clumsy academic as he landed on his back. “I’m alright.” 

“Wow! What is that!?” Said Kay. 

Duck got up and brushed himself off. “Oh, that’s just a little something I’m working on! I based it off of some notes I found at your dig site!” Duck often referred to the site as “Kay’s” site, eager to share credit with his best friend. 

“It’s awesome!” Said Kay 

“Thanks!” Said Duck “I don’t think it was part of an official scientific project. Maybe something one of the scientists was working on as a side hobby. I think I’ve still got to work out some bugs.”

“So what were you guys working on in here?” Asked Kay. 

“I was just working on some upgrades to Duck’s engine!” Said Selly “He designed the upgrades himself!”

“I designed them based on some of the data found in the ruins. A lot of the research seemed to be centered around trying to produce more energy, more efficiently.” Said Duck

“Wow!” Said Kay, “So the upgrade will help your engine use energy more efficiently?” 

“Well,” Said Duck “I won’t know for sure until I try it but, these new upgrades should make my engine a lot more powerful, not only allowing me to go much faster, but possibly even open new tunnels!” 

“We’ve run several simulations and his calculations check out!” Said Selly. “It should work!”

“That would be incredible!” Said Kay. “But, be careful, haha. Sometimes exploring undiscovered places can be a little dangerous.” 

“Don’t worry, Kay! As long as we stick together and look out for each other, we’ll be unstoppable!”

They went to the Fountain Plaza to propose the plan to Jeffrey. 

Jeffrey was quite surprised “Wow Duck, opening new tunnels isn’t something many trains can do. It can be dangerous. Are you sure you want to try it?”

“Duck has been researching and running simulations for a long time.” Said Selly. “The only thing left to do now is test it.” 

“Well,” Said Jeffrey, “I know you wouldn’t rush into something dangerous without taking all the proper precautions. Ok, you can try it.” 

Because they were uncertain of whether of it would work and whether it was safe, Jeffrey had the non-Robot Trains clear out of the main Plaza. 

Selly, Alf, Jeffrey and Kay stood back as Duck prepared to attempt to open a new tunnel. Full of determination he rushed towards the gateway. The gateway flew open and Duck disappeared inside. 

Selly radioed to Duck “How does it look?” 

Duck was in deep concentration as starry points of light whizzed past him in the space between tunnels but managed to reply “So far so good!” 

When Duck finally reached the other end of the tunnel, he entered a beautiful green forested world. When he returned to the Fountain Plaza, and told the good news to the others, they were overjoyed. 

“Wow Duck! You did it!” Said Kay. 

Kay was relieved to see that his best friend had not only succeeded in opening a new tunnel to a beautiful new place, but also made it back safely. 

That evening, Jeffrey decided to throw a small celebration in Fountain Plaza to celebrate both the opening of the new tunnel and Duck’s newly discovered ability. 

At the celebration, Jeffrey took Duck aside and said “Duck, I’d like to talk to you about something. I’m getting older and I’m going to be retiring as leader of Train World soon. I’d like you to consider taking over the position.” 

“What!? Me?” Said Duck. “Wow, I’m not sure. Just because I’ve figured out how to open new tunnels doesn’t mean I’d make a good leader. Besides, don’t you think you’d want someone braver and more outgoing?”

“It isn’t just because you can open new tunnels.” Said Jeffrey. “All of the things you think make you unqualified would actually make you a great leader. Even the fact that you’re apprehensive about whether you will accept the position. It shows that you think things through carefully before making decisions. 

I’ve seen the way you’ve been applying yourself to your studies, working through problems meticulously and patiently. You’re also willing seek help and feedback from others and to acknowledge others’ contributions. All of these things would make you a really great leader.” 

Jeffrey had given Duck a lot to think about. 

The next day, Duck discussed the idea with Kay, while working in his makeshift lab. 

“I think Jeffrey’s right.” Said Kay “You’d make a great leader. You’re smart and kind, and you’d always have me to help back you up!” 

“Thanks Kay.” Said Duck. “Ok, if you believe in me, then I know I can do it! But, if I’m leader, I’ll need to find someone to help look after the central engine. It’s one of the most important jobs and there’s no one I would trust more than you to do it! If you’d want to, of course.” 

“Of course!” Said Kay “It would be an honor!” 

As the pair chatted, Duck picked up a silver, boxy, hand-held device and connected it to a nearby computer. 

“Woah. What’s that?” Asked Kay 

“It’s a special scanning and data storage device Selly helped me build. In your dig site, there are several old and broken computers that probably have a lot of useful information stored in them, but so far I haven’t been able to access all of it, because the computers are too damaged. 

But now, with this scanner, all I have to do is point it at any computer’s hard drive and all information stored in the computer’s memory will be saved to the scanner! I recently scanned several computers at the site, and now we can finally see what’s on them!”

Kay looked at the complicated readout on the screen. 

“So all of that is information from broken computers at the dig site?” 

“It sure is!” Said Duck. “What’s this…?”

Duck leaned in close to the screen and soon became lost in what he was reading. 

The display read “D.U.K.E.” 

“Oh, interesting.” Said Duck. I think I’m going to be working on this for a while. 

///

Kay left Duck to his work and headed to the café. When he arrived, his bien-amiée was already waiting for him. He went and joined Janne at the table and told her all about how Duck was offered the position as leader of Train World.   
“But Kay, don’t _you_ want to try to see if you could become leader of Train World?”   
“Nah,” Said Kay “Duck is my best friend and I think he’d make a great leader. I’m going to be in charge of taking care of the central engine. Besides, if I was leader of Train World, I’d be really busy all the time, traveling to all the different areas. And, since you’re going to be a gatekeeper, you’d have to stay in just one area. So, we would hardly get to see each other.”   
“That’s a good point.” Said Jan “Maybe Duck being leader of Train World is for the best after all.”   
As they watched the snow fall outside, they discussed their upcoming final exams and their plans for the future. 

///

For the next several days, Duck spent most of his time secluded in his lab, being almost secretive.   
Finally, he called Alf, Kay and Selly to his lab to tell them about his mysterious project.  
“I discovered that the buildings in the ancient laboratory were all connected by a central computer that ran the experiments. That computer had an artificial intelligence.” Said Duck.   
“What does that mean, exactly?” Asked Alf.   
“Basically,” Said Duck, “It means that the research center was alive. And, with this new scanner that Selly created, I was able to recover all of his programming and memories. I’ve worked on salvaging as much of his original hard drive as possible but, actually bringing him back requires a new engine -- ”

“Wait, you’re saying you’re going to try to _bring him back_?” Asked Alf. “I don’t know, there’s something kind of…eerie about the idea.”

Kay thought about it for a minute “Well, it would be incredibly cool to _finally_ meet someone from the lost civilization. Duck could ask him questions about all this ancient technology he’s been studying.”

Selly thought about it and said “Well it would be a little unprecedented but…it could be possible, Duck. If you have all of his memories and software downloaded. …But, since the laboratory buildings are in ruins, we would need to build a new body for him.”   
“Exactly.” Said Duck. “That’s what I’ve been working on.” 

Duck pulled a white tarp off of a bulky form to unveil what appeared to be a sleeping or unconscious train dark grey train.   
Duck had built this new train in stark contrast to his own clumsy, unbalanced design which Duck himself often regarded as ungraceful attempt at reconciliation of disparate concepts. This new, as yet lifeless, train was built for strength and efficiency.

The others gasped at the startling sight.

“Well…he does look really cool.” Said Kay. 

“Alright, Duck.” Said Alf “It seems like you’ve really given this a lot of thought. What can we do to help?”

“Well, if it works,” Said Duck “I mostly just want everyone to help him feel welcome. And Selly, I was hoping you could help me with uploading his software.” 

“I can help but, activating him for the first time is going to require a lot of energy. I’ll see what I can do.” 

///

It was a dark and stormy night in Area V. A long metal rod extended from the still lifeless train through the roof of the building in Duck’s laboratory. 

The time was finally right to revive the long lost personality from the ancient laboratory. 

Becky scanned the lifeless train and Selly checked things over one last time then gave Duck a thumbs up. Duck returned the gesture. Both stepped behind protective screens. 

“All we can do now is wait.” Said Selly. 

“What if lightning doesn’t strike the pole?” Asked Duck, nervous that all their effort would be for naught. 

“If that’s the case,” Said Selly, waxing a bit existential from the strangeness of the situation “I guess it wasn’t meant to be. But, if it’s meant to be it will happen. Everything that’s meant to happen, happens.” 

Duck was preparing a response to that when a sudden _Boom!_ killed the lights. 

Selly and Duck both screamed and Becky went skittering under a table. 

For a long moment, there was silence. Then an unfamiliar voice said into the darkness: 

“Welcome to Discovery of Unlimited Knowledge in Engineering research labs. How can I help you? …Hello?”


	4. Duke: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Selly activate Duke, and learn more about the lost society who built the ancient research center. Duck wonders if a piece of technology described by Duke may hold the key to completing the intercontinental rail road.

“Hello?” The word hung in the darkness for what felt like a long time as Duke awaited a response. He was surprised to have been activated. He had not expected anyone to ever return to the research center. He thought back to the scientists at the center with whom he had developed – what he considered – close friendships. 

He had continued looking after the lab in their absence - maintaining ideal temperatures, watering plants in the botany department, performing routine systems maintenance - for as long as was reasonable (maybe a little longer) before finally powering down for what he expected to be the last time. 

He wondered if he had now been activated by some random power surge. He attempted to activate the lights in the lab. And found that he could not. He attempted to activate his visual sensors in different parts of the facility, and also found that he could not. He attempted to run a diagnostic on himself. And found the results confusing and disorienting. 

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice said “Hi! Don’t worry, I’ll just –“

There was a sudden frenetic scrambling about in the darkness. 

The beams of flashlight-like head lights flitted about. Selly disconnected the wire to the lightning rod, and Duck scrambled to find the fuse box and turn the lights back on. 

Suddenly the room was illuminated. It was not a room that Duke had ever seen before. Unless significant changes had been made to the facility during his period of deactivation. 

He wondered how long it had been. He wondered if it was possible that he would still see any of his old colleagues…but knew it was not likely. 

Becky scanned the newly activated Robot Train with her scanning beam as Selly checked to make sure he was functioning properly. 

“Everything seems to be in proper working order.” Said Selly. “How do you feel? Are you able to transform?”

Duke took a moment to process her unexpected questions. As the mind of an intelligent research center, he’d been in control of all of the technology in the facility including multiple robotic apparatuses.

Assessing and maneuvering this new, more limited, body might take a little bit of getting used to but was nothing unprecedented for him. 

After a moment, he transformed into Robot Mode. He stared down at his hand and flexed his fingers. 

“I know this must be a little strange for you.” Said Selly, sympathetically. “…I’m Selly and this is Duck.”

“I’m Duke.” The new Robot Train replied, distractedly. 

“We found the files for your program at an archaeological dig site and brought you back.” Said Duck. 

The question “Why?” very briefly crossed Duke’s mind.

He was well enough acquainted with scientists to recognize that that’s what these two were. And to know that, like lightning, scientists were a natural force unto themselves. Even in the absence of any outside incentive, scientists would be motivated by their own inquisitive nature. Intrinsic scientific motivation would be a satisfactory answer to his “why.” 

But, like lightning that could be either left to its own designs or harnessed, a scientist’s curiosity could also be harnessed in pursuit of a solution to a given problem. 

If there was some looming problem to be solved, Duke was sure it would make itself known in due course. 

He decided to ask a question with a potentially less weighty answer. 

“So, where are we?” He asked. 

“This is Train World” Said Duck. We’re probably a long time in the future from what you’re used to. 

“We would love to learn about the place you’re from.” Said Selly. 

“It was a research laboratory,” Said Duke, “Where the world’s most renowned scientists and engineers were invited to collaborate in pursuit of more sustainable and efficient means of energy production to replace their old methods which had been detrimental to their environment. The idea was that if all of the world’s best analytical minds were brought together, the potential for advancement would be limitless.”

“Yes, we’ve been able to study some of their work.” Said Duck “It seems like they were really brilliant!” 

“They were,” Said Duke, “But, they were biologically fragile and their earlier means of energy production altered the planet in ways that made it less habitable to them. Even after changing to newer, more efficient means of energy production, the planet continued to gradually become less able to maintain the conditions they needed to survive. So, their efforts were shifted to finding new ways to survive.” 

“Did any of their efforts work?” Asked Selly. 

“Some of them did. For a while. With my help, they found inventive new ways to produce food, too maintain the planet’s temperature, and to keep the atmosphere breathable. But each solution only offered a temporary fix. Interdependent environmental systems had already been irreversibly changed so, each problem led to several others in a cascade.”

“So what finally happened to them?” Asked Duck 

“Over time, fewer and fewer of them came to work in the lab. There were a small number who thought they were on the verge of something that would work. But, even they eventually stopped showing up all together.” Duke replied wistfully.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the storm continued to rage outside as if to add emphasis to Duke’s story. 

“That’s so sad.” Said Duck. 

“What were they working on that almost worked?” asked Selly. 

Duke replied, “With their own world becoming uninhabitable, they set their sights on worlds beyond their own. 

They had been working on the idea that traveling at incredibly fast speeds could rip a hole in the space-time continuum, potentially creating a shortcut through space. It would allow for travel between worlds, without using up a great deal of extra energy. They had been working on ways to do it safely, but they never got to test it.” 

“They may be gone,” Said Duck “But I’m sure there’s still a lot they can teach us. You’ve been through a lot. You should get some rest. ” 

Duck and Selly helped Duke settle in for the night, explaining about how to get energy from the tracks to recharge. They promised to introduce him to everyone tomorrow. 

As Selly and Duck left Duke to rest, Duck wondered aloud “Do you think that time-space project he mentioned might offer some solution for how to complete the intercontinental rail road?”

///

The next day Duck and Selly introduced Duke to the others. They showed him around the different areas and introduced him to the citizens of Train World. 

Duke appreciated being welcomed but got the impression that everyone was a little wary of him. Perhaps they found the strangeness of his return to life unsettling. 

Or maybe it was because, he himself was ill-at-ease with this still unfamiliar social dynamic. He was, after all, better acquainted with quietly conducting experiments and calculating potential outcomes, unobtrusively observing and, only occasionally, bantering with a treasured few of his now long gone colleagues.

Or maybe others felt uncomfortable around him because he often seemed distant. As though, despite having been uncannily resurrected from oblivion, some part of his thoughts still lingered far way. 

It wasn’t bad timing for a new arrival in Train World, however, because Duke wouldn’t be the only one settling in to a new home. All of the student Robot Trains had just completed their final semester of course work and were in the process of moving out of Area V to take on their new roles. 

Duck of course, would be leader of Train World but would live in his home town of The Marine Area. Kay would live in the Fountain Plaza area and help look after the central engine. Selly and Alf would take care of The Garden Area and The Mountain Area respectively. 

That left Duke the new Forest Area. 

The Area was not inhabited but Duke didn’t mind. 

It would be a peaceful place to take refuge from the stresses of social interaction. 

The only Trains who didn’t seem wary of him were Kay and Duck, both of whom seemed eager to befriend him, and help him get acclimated. They helped design his base in the secluded but beautiful forested area.

///

Even after moving out of Area V and taking on new responsibilities, Duck still made regular trips to Area V to continue working in his lab. But he had not yet found a need to return to the dig site, until today. 

He had become intrigued by the idea that the project Duke had mentioned could hold the answers to completing the intercontinental rail road. 

Duck believed that, with the upgrades he’d made to his engine, he was already capable of going fast enough to attempt this as yet untested method of travel. 

A rip in the space-time continuum might create a shortcut through space but the results could be dangerous. Unless the rip was contained, the hole might open at an unpredictable location, like twenty feet off the ground or have effects that were more far-reaching than intended. 

That’s why Duck decided to return to the dig site to find an important piece of technology, that Duke had described. It was designed to stabilize and contain a rip in the space-time continuum. 

Kay, Duke and Duck coasted along the tracks down towards the dig site.

When they reached the bottom, the sight of the abandoned research center was like a surreal out of body experience for Duke. 

“It should look like a large looking-glass.” Said Duke. “It should be…around here somewhere.”

Duke led the others to where he expected the device to be found and sure enough they discovered the large mirror, still partially surrounded by ice. 

“It looks a lot less creepy in the daytime.” Laughed Kay. 

“We’ll need to remove some of this ice from around it.” Said Duck. 

“We have to be careful about how we remove the ice.” Said Duke “The materials are temperature sensitive, and it won’t withstand much heat.” 

“What about melting the ice with salt water?” Asked Duck. 

“That would work.” Said Duke. 

The group spent the day clearing away ice and debris from around the mirror and building a set of tracks around it. They built tracks around it in a wide circle, as well as tracks leading from the circle to the mirror as though it was the opening to a tunnel. 

“Ok, I think we’re ready to give it a try.” Said Duck.

“Don’t you want to tell everyone or have any kind of opening ceremony?” Asked Kay. “I mean, it’s pretty exciting.” 

“Hmm, no.” Said Duck. “This isn’t like opening a new tunnel at Fountain Plaza. We don’t know what could happen or if it’s going to work. Better to test it out without too many trains around first. Now, this could be a little unpredictable so everyone stand back. ”

Kay and Duke stood off to the side, away from the tracks.

Duck transformed into train mode, and began circling the track around the mirror.  
He went faster and faster until he was just a blur. The mirror started to distort, as though a vortex was opening up inside of it. 

Duck sped into the vortex in the mirror and suddenly tumbled forward, stopping only when he hit a wall of ice.

He was on the other side of the mirror, still in the dig site. Everything was as it had been before they’d cleaned it up. He surrounded by ice, on all sides and even above, as though the site had never been excavated. 

The mirror was still in front of him, stuck in the ice like it had been when the ruins were first discovered. But now, instead of a reflection, a stormy looking vortex was contained within its glass. 

If Kay and Duke were still present, they must have been on the other side of the wall of ice. 

With no tracks available now, Duck remained in Robot mode and ran back through the vortex in the mirror. Once on the other side, he tried to slow down and stop but flew forward tumbling head over feet on the frozen ground. 

He got up and took stock of his surroundings.  
Everything was back to normal. 

The ice had been cleared away and the tracks were built. Kay and Duke remained standing out of the way of the tracks.

“Wow that was weird…” Said Duck. Kay and Duke didn’t respond. They stayed perfectly still, eyes fixed as though still watching Duck circle the tracks. 

Duck approached them carefully. “Kay? Duke? Are you guys alright?”  
They remained perfectly still. 

“Oh no! What happened!?” cried Duck.

Some sort of bubble appeared to materialize between Duck and his frozen companions, encompassing both Duck and the mirror. 

Looking out from within it, it appeared almost as though he was in a sort of net or web.

Suddenly, the bubble collapsed and was pulled towards the roiling vortex within the mirror. 

Kay and Duke jumped back with a start, seeing Duck suddenly standing in front of them instead of on the track.

“Woah!” Said Kay. “How did you get there!?”

Duck explained what had happened when he went through the mirror and how Kay and Duke had been momentarily frozen. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Said Duke “But it does sound like the mirror did what it was designed to – and contained the effects.” 

“I think I might know of someone who can help us figure this out.” Said Duck  
Let’s go find Professor Lazar.”

///

Professor Lazar listened intently, occasionally giving knowing and contemplative “Hmm”s and “Aha!”s as Duck, Duke and Kay explained their experience with the mirror. Once they were finished, professor Lazar said

“You must take me to this mirror. I have some ideas about what happened but I have to see for myself.”

Professor Lazar brought along some equipment and scanners with him. As they approached the sight of the ruins, one of his devices began beeping with increasing rapidity.

“So, does that thing detect radiation or something?” Asked Kay.  
“No.” Said Lazar. “It detects tachyons. This area has an extremely high concentration of them.”

“Well, what does that mean exactly?” replied Kay.

“It means that most likely, Duck has not created a shortcut through space.” Said Lazar. Kay frowned at the anticlimactic answer.

The group continued walking in silence until they reached the ruins with the strange mirror. The swirling vortex continued to churn, contained within the mirror. 

Professor Lazar examined the area closely. 

“Hm.” Said professor Lazar, “So, when you traveled at extremely high speeds, this vortex opened up in the mirror and when you went through it, you were still at this archaeological site but the ruins had not yet been excavated, correct?”

“That’s right.” Said Duck. “And when I came out, Kay and Duke were frozen!”  
“It is as I suspected” Said Lazar. “You have not opened a shortcut through space. You have opened a time-tunnel.”

“A time tunnel?” Replied Duck. “What’s that?”

“You were partially correct that you could use the speed of your highly powerful engine to distort space-time. But, instead of transporting you to a different place, your tunnel transports the traveler to the different time. When you passed through the tunnel, you were momentarily transported to the past.”

“So, we could go back in time and meet people from the past!?” Exclaimed Kay.

“No! It is very dangerous to interfere with the past.” Said Lazar. “Even Duck’s recent visit, though brief, could have very serious consequences.”

“What could happen if you interfere with the past?” Asked Duke.

“There are different theories on the potential effects,” Replied Lazar. “But, even small changes in the past could completely alter the present.

Imagine if Kay goes back in time and distracts his past self at the very moment he was about to discover these old ruins. Then, the files with your memories on them would never have been recovered and you wouldn’t be here right now. 

Duck’s brief trip to the past may have already changed things drastically from how they originally were, and we would never know.”

The group became quietly contemplative for a moment. 

Duck decided that the phenomenon required further research and for now, no one should try to interfere with the mirror containing the time tunnel. 

They all started heading back from the dig site. Kay and Duck rode side by side on the tracks, and Duke ran along behind them, next to professor Lazar. 

“Professor Lazar,” Said Duke “You said that if Kay went back in time and prevented the discovery of my program in the ruins, I would never have been rebuilt and would not be here right now.” 

“That’s right” Said Professor Lazar

“But,” Said Duke, “If the ruins had never been discovered, then the time tunnel wouldn’t have been discovered. So no one would have been able to go back in time to prevent its discovery.” 

“One proposed solution to that,” Said Lazar “Is that traveling to the past may cause a split in the time line. A creation of a parallel world that was identical to the original one, up until the moment of interference by the time-traveler. So, the time traveler leaves his own world intact, but sets the parallel world down a new course. But,”

Said Lazar “All of this is very theoretical and extremely dangerous to test.”


	5. The Opening Ceremony

Since the time tunnel had proven too unpredictable, Duck decided to pursue more conventional means of completing the intercontinental railroad. The project would require the use of a great deal of energy. The Fountain Plaza’s central engine alone would not be enough and it would not be wise to risk the only available emergency generator. 

However, now that the time-tunnel had been opened and was contained within the mirror, further study revealed that it passively emitted a large amount of energy. 

Going _through_ the Time-Tunnel again would be dangerous, but collecting the energy that it gave off, as a power source for a generator, might be a safer alternative. 

Near the mirror, Duck had constructed a generator with a dish, resembling a satellite dish, pointed towards the mirror. It collected energy from the mirror in a fashion similar to how a solar panel collects energy from the sun. Duck showed the device to Alf, Selly, Kay, and Duke and explained his plans for completing the intercontinental railroad. 

“So, you’re sure we won’t need to use the emergency generator at The Mountain Area at all?” asked Alf 

“Nope.” Said Duck. “We can use the energy collected from the time tunnel as a back-up energy source instead. Duke, tomorrow, you’ll stay here and monitor the energy flow from here to the Fountain Plaza. 

Kay, I need someone else with a powerful engine to go with me and help me construct the railroad. It’s going to be a lot of work but, do you think you could do it with me?”

“I would be honored Duck! I’ll always be there to help you out however I can!”  
The intercontinental railroad project was on track to be a huge success. 

///

That evening, everyone settled in, looking forward to tomorrow’s auspicious events. The Fountain Plaza glowed a beautiful brilliant blue as it began the process of recharging for the night. 

Kay returned to his base under the plaza to get a good night’s rest before the opening ceremony. He was oblivious to an insidious, pathogenic energy that coursed through the central engine, towards his base. Warning signs of the danger it presented would go undetected or perhaps ignored until it was too late. 

///

The next day, many trains gathered in fountain plaza to witness the opening ceremony of the intercontinental railroad.  
Kay entered the Fountain Plaza from the tunnel to Area V. “I’ve just checked on Duke and he says the generator is running fine.” Said Kay. 

“Oh good, you’re here!” Said Duck. “Now we’re ready to get started!”  
It wouldn’t be easy, but Duck had confidence that with his best friend’s help, the project would be a success. 

With their atos in tow, Kay linked up behind Duck and Duck lead the way into the tunnel. 

New tracks extended a few feet ahead as Kay and Duck traveled through the starry darkness. 

Duck radioed to Selly to assure her that the Railroad construction was off to a good start, before going out of communications range. 

“Are you ready to begin the next part of construction, Kay?” He called behind him. 

He heard no response. 

“Kay?”

Kay was no longer linked up behind him. 

Without Kay’s help, new tracks ceased to materialize before him and the tracks terminated abruptly a few feet ahead. 

Duck disconnected from his ato as he struggled to come to an abnormally sudden stop. He transformed into robot mode and prepared to block his ato which was still speeding towards the edge of the tracks. 

The ato collided with him at high speeds, sustaining some damage in the process, and pushing Duck almost to the edge before he was able to bring it to a stop just in time. 

Duck looked back at the now-empty tracks in the darkness. “Kay?” he called. 

“It should have been me.” Said Kay menacingly, as he slowly materialized approaching from the distance.  
“What!?” Duck called out in confusion.  
“You would be nothing without me!” Exclaimed Kay.  
Duck hesitated a moment, caught off guard. 

“I’ve never thought otherwise, Kay. You’re my best friend.” 

“Friend, ha!” Laughed Kay. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment.” 

Kay let out an enraged yell as he suddenly came charging down the tracks towards Duck at high speeds. 

Duck cried out in surprise and braced for impact behind his ato. 

Kay slammed into Ato D, pushing the front part of the ato, along with Duck, over the edge of the tracks, as Duck clung on. 

“So that’s it?” Said Duck, as he tried to climb back up. “All this time, our friendship was a lie?”

“It was less of a friendship and more of an alliance of convenience. You’ve depended on _me_ to look out for you because you’re a weakling and can’t do so on your own, and _you_ …”

Duck’s Ato continued to inch further over the edge of the tracks as he tried and failed to get a foothold to boost himself up. 

Kay produced a small, silver, boxy handheld device and aimed it at Duck. A beam fanned out from the device and scanned Duck, copying and downloading all of the knowledge and information from his memory.

“…Well, you’ve given me a lot of very good ideas. Thanks for that by the way. But now you're of no use to me.”  
Said Kay. 

At the sight of the beam, Duck looked up with a start and shouted “Hey! What are you trying to do!?”

“Train World will be easy to take over when I use that time tunnel to travel to the past and invent all of your tech _before_ you get a chance to. And you’re _not_ going to get a chance to, trust me.” Said Kay. 

Duck felt any sense of fear or panic he may have had give way to an unfathomable sense of betrayal. That too slowly became eclipsed by a sense of cold rage.  
“I guess trusting you was my first mistake.” Said Duck.  
“Ha! I’m going to avoid a lot of the stupid mistakes you made.” Said Kay, “Most importantly, wasting time using all this great tech to build useless gadgets instead of weapons. Once I put my own personal spin on it, I’ll be unstoppable.”

“But, we can’t even be sure how far into the past the time-tunnel goes.” Said Duck. 

“With a few useful odds and ends I’ve picked up from your lab earlier, along with all of your knowledge and ideas, I have everything I need to not only survive but also conquer the world, _whenever_ I wind up. And if I _do_ meet past-you, I’m afraid he’s going to meet an untimely demise.” 

Duck, still hanging off the edge of his damaged ato, pried it open and retrieved his units. Suddenly, Kay was struck in the hand by a high powered water jet. He recoiled his hand and the scanner clattered onto the tracks behind him, almost falling into space. 

It was a close call. Too close for comfort. Kay spun around and snatched the scanner off the tracks, then stowed it safely in his cargo along with the other stolen goods. 

“Ato K., Launch my units!” he yelled angrily and prepared to fight. 

Duck finally managed to find purchase and climb to a stable position. He now stood atop Ato D. and leveled his water canon at Kay. 

“You didn’t think I’d become leader of Train World and not make at least a few defense-related upgrades, did you?” 

“So, not completely lacking in common sense,” Said Kay. “Ok, let’s go!” 

Duck fired his water jet cutter at Kay again, and Kay deflected it with a blast of energy from his booster. The wave of energy dispersed the beam of water, sending it spraying outwards in a mist. 

The energy blast stunned Duck and caused him to stumble backwards and slip on the now wet surface of his ato, sending him falling, seemingly irretrievably, into space. 

“Too easy.” Said Kay. “Oh well, catch you later, Duck! Or, earlier I guess.” Kay chuckled to himself as he headed back towards Fountain Plaza. 

As Kay emerged from the tunnel into Fountain Plaza he was greeted with looks of concern. 

“What happened!?” Asked Selly? 

“Where’s Duck!?” Cried Alf. 

“There’s no time to explain.” Said Kay, with a convincing sense of urgency. “Duck told me to go to Area V. right away. I need to adjust the energy flow from the generator.” 

The gathered crowd gasped at the bizarre turn of events.  
“Is Duck alright?” Asked Jeffrey.  
“He will be...if I get to the generator in time.” Said Kay.  
The crowd murmured with apprehension and uncertainty as Kay sped into the tunnel to Area V. 

“Something isn’t right.” Said Alf. 

“It’ll be alright.” Said Selly, “He’s doing what Duck instructed and, I’m sure Duck knows what he’s talking about.” 

///

Duck drifted in space, beyond the edge of the unfinished railroad. He was devastated by the sudden betrayal by the one person he’d always considered his best friend. He almost could not find the motivation to save himself from drifting in space. 

But Kay’s sudden attempt at a power grab could have catastrophic effects for everyone. Duck had to find a way back to warn the others. Ato D was damaged from the collision but was starting to come back online. The Ato began seeking a magnetic connection with Duck, slowly pulling him back towards the tracks. 

///

Duke had been monitoring the energy flow from the generator in Area V. He had been a little concerned about some unusual energy readings from the Fountain Plaza area. 

He was caught off guard to suddenly see Kay standing behind him. 

“Where is Duck?” He asked. 

“He’s back at Fountain Plaza, he said he needs you there right away.” Said Kay. 

Duke hesitated. “What for?”

“I’m not sure.” Said Kay. “Maybe you should go ask him. 

Duke sensed that something seemed off, but he wasn’t quite sure what. 

“Ok, let’s go.” Said Duke, and waited, without stepping away from the mirror. 

Kay stood, his ato a few feet behind him, and waited. “I’ll stay here and monitor the generator while you go.” Said Kay. 

Duke held his position, now very much consumed by a sense that something was definitely amiss. Kay was a close friend of his, whom he trusted but…there was something wrong that he couldn’t quite place. 

Kay and Duke stood in silence, eyes locked in an unyielding stare. Suddenly, from behind Kay, in the distance, Duke saw Alf and Victor approaching from different directions, both at an urgent pace. 

“Stop him!” Victor shouted as he rapidly approached. 

“Ato K, launch my units!” Shouted Kay “Move Duke! I’ll let you go unharmed if you just get out of my way!” 

Duke now knew with growing conviction that this was _not_ the friend he had come to know. Not really. It was then that he noticed a distinctive difference in Kay’s eye color. 

“Kay,” Said Duke “Something is _wrong_ with you. You’re not yourself. Whatever it is you’re trying to do, it isn’t really _you_ trying to do it. Listen, we need to talk to Selly or Duck and try to figure out—”

“I don’t have time to chat with Duck’s undead arts and crafts project, right now!” Said Kay and launched a surprisingly powerful ball of energy from his booster at Duke. 

Duke stood his ground in front of the mirror, blocking the attack to the best of his ability and enduring most of the blast himself. However, a shock-wave from the blast spread outward behind him and struck the mirror, shattering it. 

The rip in space-time that had been contained within the mirror was now free, a gaping hole in space. Duke’s ato was pulled into the space-time rip by the powerful swirling wind that threatened to pull in everything else along with it. 

Duke, injured by Kay’s attack, struggled to hold on to the icy ground as he was pulled towards the tunnel. 

A net-like bubble materialized around Kay and Duke. Victor and Alf’s approach seemed to slow almost to a stop.  
Kay held fast to the ground and inched towards the edge of the bubble. He would have happily let go and allowed himself to get sucked into the time-tunnel, were it not for the fact that his cargo containing the valuable stolen technology remained outside of the bubble, undisturbed by the windy vortex.


	6. At The End of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the last "official" chapter of the story. After this chapter there is a short, optional, after-credits scene.)

Kay and Duke clung to the ground trying not to get sucked into the time tunnel.

Kay inched forward trying to reach ato K, to retrieve the tech he had stolen from Duck’s lab. Traveling to the past without the stolen tech would be pointless and dangerous.

Duke held on to the icy ground as best he could. He wanted to help Kay -- to warn the others of his strong suspicion that Kay’s strange behavior was not within his own control but was compelled by some as yet unknown force.

But, weakened by Kay’s booster attack, Duke could not maintain his grasp on the icy ground and he was pulled into the tunnel. 

Kay managed to make it to the edge of the bubble and reached out towards Ato K.

The time tunnel, no longer held stable by the mirror, began to close. The bubble-like field receded into the vortex and the hole in space-time disappeared like a hurricane making landfall.

///

In Fountain Plaza, as Alf and Selly waited for Kay’s return from his unexpected diversion to Area V, Duck suddenly emerged from the newly opened tunnel, looking exhausted and dragging his damaged ato behind him.

“Stop Kay!” He said weakly, but urgently. “He’s trying to go through the time-tunnel. He’s a traitor.”

Duck collapsed on the ground and Selly rushed to his side.

Alf hurried into the tunnel to Area V. Selly called Victor and informed him of the situation, in case he could reach Kay before Alf could, then she remained at Fountain Plaza to tend to Duck.

As Alf approached the site, he saw Kay standing in front of Duke, apparently trying to gain access to the time tunnel, as Duck had predicted.

Kay launched a burst of energy at Duke, a direct hit at close range. In a flash, the mirror burst into an explosion of sparkling shards, releasing the time-tunnel. From Alf’s perspective, the tunnel only momentarily loomed and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. Duke had disappeared along with the tunnel, leaving only Kay behind, now suddenly sprawled on the ground reaching towards his Ato.

Victor reached Kay first and, wasting no time, knocked him unconscious with a single powerful strike.

Alf and Victor towed the unconscious Kay back to Fountain Plaza and prepared to recount the events they had witnessed to Duck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once pulled into the swirling vortex, Duke was buffeted about by the wind. He finally landed with a crash someplace dark and cold, surrounded by ice. His ato lay on its side nearby.

The mirror was in front of him, still intact. In the dark ice cave, the mirror’s surface appeared dull, clouded, and icy. The time tunnel no longer appeared to swirl inside of it. Nevertheless, he made a few attempts to push on different parts of the mirror’s pane, trying to see if it was still possible to pass through it back to his own time. The surface was stronger than glass and did not give way. The time tunnel was now closed, the only way to open it again would be for someone with an exceedingly powerful engine to travel at high speeds.

Such an attempt would not be possible even if Duke’s engine _had_ been powerful enough. He was trapped in this small pocket of ice with a damaged engine and no train tracks, quickly running out of energy.

He knew he was trapped in the ruins of the research center, back at the lab where he’d originated. Too far into the past to help his newfound companions with the unprecedented crisis that had befallen them but not far enough in the past to reunite with his old colleagues.

His energy loss was compounded by the extreme cold. He transformed into train mode to rest so that the more compact configuration could help him conserve warmth, if for no other reason than comfort, in the short time he had remaining.

He at least took comfort in the fact that he was, in some sense, home. He would meet his end, for the second time it seemed, where he had begun. 

///

Shortly before Duke’s arrival, an adventurous college student had climbed down the fire escape of a nearby building, in search of a lost civilization.

Kay took stock of the broken and dusty buildings that surrounded him, under the ice.

“Hello?” Kay called out.

He reacted to a figure apparently waving back to him in the darkness. “I see someone!”

Despite the admonitions of his companions on the surface, Kay ran towards the figure, waving enthusiastically. 

“I come in peace!” He called out.

When Kay reached the mirror, he gave one more halfhearted and slightly embarrassed wave which the mirror dutifully reflected.

He chuckled and said “Never mind. It’s just some weird mirror. Things are kind of disorienting down here.”

He had just started to turn away and continue exploring the ruins when suddenly, he heard a strange sound, which seemed to come from behind the mirror. It sounded almost like someone had crashed into something. He then heard a faint knocking from the other side.

He paused and continued to stare at the mirror.

But to his shock, his reflection did not also pause to stare. He watched in horrified awe as his reflection completed the action he had just decided against- turning away and walking back towards the building he had just climbed down from.

Kay yelped and stumbled backwards. In the mirror, his reflection disappeared in the dark distance. Now he had _no_ reflection in the mirror. Everything else was faithfully reflected. But not him. 

“Are you alright?” Radioed Duck.

Kay heard another sound from behind the mirror. Disturbed by this surreal turn of events, Kay almost turned and ran back in the direction from which he had come, if for no other reason than to restore some sense of order by making his own actions more closely resemble those of his reflection.

But he tried to remember his sense of adventure and the reason he’d come here in the first place. He was quite sure that _someone_ was responsible for those sounds he had just heard, behind the “mirror”. 

“This…is not a mirror.” He radioed back up to Duck and Alf. “And I think someone is behind it.”

“Hello? Is someone in there?” Called Kay.

He pushed on the bizarre glass pane but it did not budge.

Not only was he eager to discover if someone was in fact behind this bizarre object, but he was starting to find this “mirror’s” unsettling refusal to acknowledge his existence oddly antagonistic. The thought of destroying it brought some sense of satisfaction beyond just discovering what was behind it. 

He struck the glass with his fist, and it did not give way. He tried again a few more times, a little more forcefully, with no success. Finally, Kay lit a small flame from his booster and held it to the mirror. Almost instantly, the mirror collapsed in a shower of shiny, rounded, pebble-like shards. 

When the curtain of fragments finished falling to the ground, it revealed a dark grey train, barely conscious.

The mysterious train looked up at him and said, almost inaudibly, “Kay…” And then closed his eyes.

Kay radioed up to Duck and Alf “I’ve found someone! He’s alive! I think he needs help!”

“What!? You really found someone!?” Radioed Alf.

“He was right!” Shouted Duck.

“Kay,” Said Alf, “Professor Victor, Stella, and Janne are headed this way! We’ll see if they can help!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back in the Train World that Duke had left behind, Alf, Selly, Jeffrey and Duck gathered around Kay – unconscious and locked in his base.

“This seal will hold.” Said Jeffrey, “He won’t be a threat to Train World anymore.”

“I don’t know,” Said Duck, “With him in his base, he’s still receiving energy from the tracks. He could conceivably still receive updates. I don’t want there to be any chance of him escaping and wreaking havoc. He should be taken apart completely. His engine should be removed.”

Alf and Selly gasped slightly at the harshness of Duck’s decree but did see the logic in it.

“Well,” Said Alf “It is possible to remove a train’s engine and keep him alive at the lowest possible energy settings. It’s the sort of thing that would be done during an energy crisis. But, it’s a little risky because if there are any power fluctuations, his engine could stop for good. And…that would be the end.”

“Better him than us.” Said Duck. “Let’s do it.”

“Ok, I can help with that,” Said Selly. And she and Alf set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duke stood in Dr. Rocio’s base, for a final check-up, a few days after he’d been discovered in the ruins. Mia scanned him and Dr. Rocio examined the readouts.

“You seem to be doing much better.” Said Dr. Rocio, “But, you still don’t remember anything about your past?”

Duke was apprehensive about revealing too much. While his presence was sure to have an impact, he still thought it might be best to stay out of the way and interfere with the past as little as possible.

Plus, his origins had been hard enough for trains from his own timeline to accept, maybe some things were just better left unsaid.

“No, it’s all very hazy.” Said Duke. “I don’t really remember anything.”

“Well,” Said Dr. Rocio. “In all my years, I’ve never met anyone quite like you. From what I understand, the site where you were found doesn’t have anything quite like you either.

They’ve found technology that is _similar_ to yours. As though your design was _inspired_ by it. But it doesn’t even seem to be a world that was designed for trains. And, for a survivor of an ancient civilization, you’re in remarkably good condition.”

“Very strange.” Duke agreed.

“Well,” Said Dr. Rocio, “You’re good to go. I understand that Professor Lazar has some questions for you. Though I suspect, he won’t find the answers he’s looking for either.”

///

Duke made his way to Lazar’s office at the university in Area V and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said Lazar.

The university was somewhat familiar to Duke because it was where he’d first awoken in Duck’s lab. Duck did not have a lab set up here yet, though.

“I’ve been studying the ruins where you were found.” Said Lazar.

“Find anything interesting? Asked Duke

“That mirror that Kay described,” Said Lazar. “It was some sort of gate, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know.” said Duke.

“I think you do.” Said Lazar, “But, generally, nobody listens to what I think. I’ll tell you what I think anyway, Duke. If that _is_ your real name.

There are two possibilities for you, if you _have_ traveled from the future as I suspect. One is that you have traveled backwards within the same time-line.

If that is the case, then you have either irrevocably altered events _or_ you are fated to relive the same events you did previously until you again meet with the incident that sent you back in time in the first place. This, incidentally, would mean we are all trapped in an inescapable loop.

The other possibility, which I think is most likely, is that you have split the timeline. Your old timeline now carries on without you, and you have set in motion a new chain of events in this timeline, creating two parallel universes.”

Duke thought about the possibility of the other timeline marching on without him and wondered what would become of Kay.

“Whatever has happened,” Lazar continued, “I suspect there is nothing that can be done now to undo it. So if you share what you know, it cannot make the situation any worse.”

Duke was not convinced and still did not feel right about excessively interfering with the past. He was also not interested in taking on new scientific projects.

“I don’t remember anything at all.” Lied Duke.

Lazar gave an unsatisfied “Hmph.” And Duke left him to continue working on his theories which others were sure to dismiss as the sorts of paranoid flights of fancy which were thought to afflict those who’ve spent too much time working in a lab.

///

Kay, Alf, Duck, Selly and Janne sat together in the café, discussing the events of past few days.

“Wow, you were right Kay! There really was a surviving member of a lost civilization down there!” Said Alf

“Yeah, haha!” laughed Kay “From now on, I’m going to have a little more confidence in my ambitions and not let you guys discourage my sense of adventure!”

“I had faith in you!” Said Duck. “I’d follow you on an adventure any time! I do wonder what was up with that weird mirror you described…”

“Professor Lazar said it wasn’t a mirror but some kind of ‘gate’. I don’t know, Lazar’s kind of taken over the site, you know how he is. He’s not letting anyone get access to it but him. But, I don’t think there’s anything else interesting down there, anyway.” Said Kay.

“You’re probably right.” Said Duck.

“I guess Stella was right when she said something important was going to happen though!” Said Janne. 

Duke walked into the café and spotted his friends engrossed in conversation, laughing together as though none of the events on the fateful day of the opening ceremony had ever occurred.

Kay rose from his seat to greet his new friend and try to help him feel welcome. While Duke wanted to try to avoid interfering too much, he couldn’t help feeling grateful for the opportunity to see his friends’ lives reset to a happier point in time. 

“Kay…” Said Duke, “Thanks. I knew someone would come. To save me from behind the gate.”

“It was nothing!” Said Kay. “I also knew! Even from beyond the gate, I _knew_ someone was waiting for me!”

Duke laughed along with Kay, appreciative of this fortuitous second chance at friendship.

Duke allowed Kay to convince him to sit down with the others in the café, just for a little while. Duke wasn’t sure what had happened to Kay that fateful day at the opening ceremony, but he was determined to make sure it didn’t happen again. If events _did_ repeat themselves, if this timeline did lead up to an opening ceremony of the intercontinental railroad, Duke would _make sure_ to be there for Kay. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you prefer a happy ending, then this is your ending. The after-credits scene which revisits the other timeline is a bit dark.


	7. Train Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop! Do not proceed without reading this!
> 
> For those who prefer a happy ending, proceed no further and consider the previous chapter your ending. Consider this a sort of after credits scene that you can take or leave as you like. If you decide to read it and regret it, feel free to dismiss it as dream sequence. You may have noticed that I "chose not to use archive warnings". Well, this is the part where the warnings would apply, had I chosen them. Things take a turn for the dark here. 
> 
> But, if curiosity has gotten the better of you then let’s check in on how our friends in the other timeline are faring.  
> \---------------------------------------------

Back in the timeline Duke had left behind, Kay the traitor was no longer permitted the benefit of being locked up on the tracks in his own base.

His lifeless body was now securely chained in a large freight container, his engine removed, and supplied only the minimum essentials necessary for sustenance. The red triangle indicator light on the front of his engine blinked slowly and rhythmically, signaling the presence of vital functions.

Alf and Selly looked on as Duck inspected their completed work. “There’s no way he can get out now.” Said Alf.

“Good work,” Said Duck. We’ll all be a lot safer now.

They all set off towards their respective bases to get ready for some much needed rest, eager to put the day’s disturbing events behind them.

Alf returned to his base in the snowy Mountain Area and settled in for the night. He reflected that, in hindsight, it was obvious that Kay’s motives had been disingenuous all along. There were so many signs that Alf couldn’t believe he’d missed. Kay’s excessive over-friendliness was a now obvious tactic to gain power.

///

As Selly entered the garden area to return to her base for the night, she heard a familiar voice, 

“Passage granted.”

Janne’s stalwart facial expression belied the pain that only a brimming shine in her eyes hinted at.

Selly tried to give her a sympathetic look but Janne avoided eye contact.

///

Duck returned to his base in the Marine Area. He settled in on his turntable and tried to rest. He shifted positions fitfully, unable to get comfortable. He could not sleep. His thoughts lingered on the traitor he had once considered his closest friend.

“Open gate.” He directed his platform.

“Where are you going, Duck?” His platform asked in an impassive tone.

“I have some important business to take care of.” Said Duck.

Duck’s platform dutifully opened the gate without further questions and Duck headed down the canal towards the tunnel to the Fountain Plaza area.

After entering the Fountain Plaza, Duck took the long tunnel down towards the central engine. He opened the freight container that housed the now disassembled traitor, Kay.

The red triangle indicator light on Kay’s engine flashed away at a steady pace.

Duck hesitated for a moment, searching for words.

All he could muster was a disdainful “ _Kay!”_

Duck reached towards Kay’s engine. He unhooked the clamp from one of the wires that had been supplying Kay’s engine, thus disrupting the circuit and depriving Kay’s engine of energy.

Duck allowed a minute to pass. Then another. Then another. The red triangle ceased flashing. 

He lost track of how much time he had allowed to pass with Kay’s engine deprived of the energy necessary to sustain vital functions, but after a long while, Duck started to feel a certain sense of relief.

 _Now_ Train World was safe. 

“Uh oh.” Duck quipped, finally. “It seems power fluctuations have resulted in your untimely demise.”

He carefully placed the wire back on Kay’s engine, concealing his deed. Not that he wasn't well within his rights to do it, but no one else need be burdened with the knowledge of what he'd done. The red triangle remained dark.

He nodded giving a triumphant "Hmph!" then returned to his base and slept peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
